The Sun and The Moon
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What happens if Naruto had an older brother and what if his brother was none other then Kurapika. This is the story of how Naruto find out he had a brother he never knew he had and how his older brother decided to save him from the villagers that dare to hurt him. This fanfic well has some Yoai in it and well have some character bashing.
1. Hated

*The characters of hunter x hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the characters of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic well have Yoai in it as well as dark themes and Naruto Character bashing so if you don't like it don't read it*

Naruto runs away from the villagers who were once again chasing him, he was scared and lost he never understood why the villagers hated him so much or why they wanted him dead all he knows is that he had to survive or try his best not get himself killed. As Naruto was running away he never noticed that someone was watching him and was angry at what the villagers are doing to his precious little brother. It didn't take long for Kurapika eyes to change its colour to a crimson red while he watched the villagers beat his little brother to the ground and all he can hear was his little's brother voice crying in pain and agony. Kurapika saw enough and with that, he made his way towards the villagers and shouted angrily " What do you think you're doing to him?" One of the villagers stop and turn to see who was talking to them. He scoffed when he saw that it was none other than a young teen but something about him made him shiver with fear but he picked up the strength to turn him and just snorted in reply " Why do you care you damn brat" Kurapika's eyes turn a darker crimson red and he didn't haste to use his conjuration chains even though he knew that it would have deadly effect on his body but he didn't care about that all he knew was that he had to protect his little brother and nothing more. Naruto looked up weakly to see who was trying to save and he was wondering why that voice sounded so familiar he was sure that he had heard that voice somewhere before but he couldn't figure out where. Kurapika noticed that his little brother started to wake up and of course he didn't want his little brother to see him kill anyone so he tried his best to finish the villagers off very quickly. Kurapika was about to finish off the last villager when he heard a very stern voice short " Stop right there" Kurapika stop and turn around and the old man before him stop and he fell into shock before whispering slightly " Kurapika is that really you, I have thought you died in your mission" Kurapika just glared at Hiruzen before growling " Tell me Hiruzen why is it that the villagers are attacking my little brother " Naruto eyes widen in shock as he heard the words little brother leave the mouth of the teen name Kurapika. Hiruzen just sighed before looking at the teen " Why don't we talk inside the office" Kurapika just nodded and walked to pick up Naruto before making his way to the tower.

Well, that's the first chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it and please comments and things on here and don't worry Gon, Killua, Leorio as well as Hisoka well be making an appearance in this fanfic but later on in the story. Anyway, that's all from me feel free to leave some yaoi shippings for me as well.


	2. Who are you?

*The characters of hunter x hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the characters of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic well have Yoai in it as well as dark themes and Naruto Character bashing so if you don't like it don't read it*

"" = talking

= means thinking

Kurapika walks into the office his arms still wrapped around Naruto, The Hokage notice the sadness within the eyes of one of the most promising shinobi of all of Konohagakure he and anyone else has ever seen. Kurapika looked up at the Hokage as he growls "now then are you going to tell me what the hell happened Hiruzen" the Hokage signed as he looked at Kurapika and answered rather softly " Kurapika you see your father Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto and ever since the villagers have seen Naruto as the Kyuubi and not himself" Kurapika eyes turn bright red as he hugs Naruto tighter as if he was trying to shield him from the curliness of the world . Kurapika thought to himself how can father have done this to my baby brother and why didn't mother stop him Hiruzen sense what the boy was thinking and he sighed " Kurapika your father had no other choice he didn't want another baby to take the burden..." before Hiruzen can finish Kurapika shouted " So he used my baby brother instead is that it!" This, of course, wroke Naruto from his sleep and he opens his eyes before looking up at the person who was holding him. Naruto kept looking at the person for so long he was curious at the person's eyes. Kurapika felt a set of eyes look at him so he looked down and smiled softly at Naruto before whispering " hello there my little kit" Naruto looked confused at him before asking " exercise me but why are you calling me a little kit and who are you?" Kurapika smile turns into a frown as he shoots Hiruzen a glare, Naruto noticed this and looked worried as Kurapika shouted once more "Hiruzen you didn't tell him about me!" Hiruzen signed as he looked at the young blond male " Kurapika am sorry but I couldn't allow Naruto to know that his not from here " Kurapika eyes turn a brighter red as he grew angrier at Hiruzen and found that his frustration at his parents disappeared, Kurapika then hissed " so your telling me you would have kept me a secret from him" Hiruzen was about to answer him when Naruto shouted " Exercise me who is he!" this made Kurapika and Hiruzen stop fighting and turn to look at the young boy and Kurapika once again smiled softly " am sorry Naruto my name is Kurapika Uzumaki and I'm your older brother Naruto" Naruto looked at the person as his mouth dropped in shock and then Kurapika felt small arms wrapping around him as a small Naruto started crying. Kurapika smiled as he hugged Naruto not letting go of his little brother, Hiruzen coughed and Kurapika pulled away from Naruto as he looks at Hiruzen " must you ruin this moment" Hiruzen just chuckles softly "of course but Kurapika if your back does that mean you are talking Naruto back with you " Naruto looked up at his big brother before answering " yes he well am going to go with oniichan where ever he goes" Kurapika looked shocked at this and then turns to Hiruzen "yes I will be taking Naruto with me to do the Hunter exam before I bring him back her to become a shinobi" Hiruzen nodded his head and then he noticed Kurapika turning his back on him and Hiruzen looked at him " Kurapika before you leave please know that the villagers didn't mean Naruto any harm" Kurapika didn't answer him as he walked off with a little Naruto clingging to his brother tightly.


	3. Leaving for the Hunter Exam

the characters of hunter x hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the characters of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic well have Yoai in it as well as dark themes and Naruto Character bashing so if you don't like it don't read it*

"" = talking

= means thinking

Naruto looked at his older his blue eyes seem to shine so brightly even after everything that has happened to him "Oniichan what is the hunter exam?" Kurapika almost facepalm himself for forgetting to explain to Naruto what it was, Kurapika just smiled softly and said " well Naruto the hunter exam is an important exam for someone who wants to be a hunter and become part of the hunter association" Naruto nodded his head he seems to remember reading that in a book somewhere and was excited to be able to go through the exam with his oniichan even though he has never meet him or even knew about him about him until recently. Kurapika looked up as he saw the gates and stopped looking at Naruto before asking him "Naruto are you sure you want to leave with me, I don't know what will happen during the exam or if you will be safe" Naruto seem to have laughed at this before answering "Oniichan have you looked around you the whole village hates me and I am nothing here they seem as something i'm not surely there is nothing worse than how they treat me here" Kurapika nodded his head and they left through the gates of Konohagakure, Naruto took one last look at the place that had treated him with hate and with that he shouted on the very top of his lungs " Goodbye Konoha once I return you will be sorry for every treating me like the way you have" Kurapika just chuckled as he noticed his little brother eyes glowed red showing the very strong emotions of his beloved brother. As Kurapika walked away Naruto just smiled and nuzzled into his brothers arms glad that he was finally safe and that he will never have the face the cruel world by himself, Kurapika kept walking as he needs to get to the next village to catch a boat there so that he and his little brother can go for there Hunter exam. As Kurapika walked he started to get tired but he didn't want to sleep outside in the wildness as he was worried that Naruto could get attacked or worse very ill. Naruto seem to noticed his brother struggle and whispered softly " Oniichan you don't need to push yourself so much for me" Kurapika just shocked his head and answered back "Naruto i have finally gotten you back i can't stand it if i lose you over my weakness" Naruto frowned at his brother and bite him on his shoulder earning him a soft scream from Kurapika who shot him a glare before asking him coldly " Naruto what was that for" Naruto just smirked and answered back " that's for not taking a break first oniichan" Kurapika sighed and give in "fine we will take a break" Naruto just thinks to himself with a frown i can't stand it too if i lose him my world would fall apart Kurapika seem to sense something was wrong with his brother and he asked " Naruto you okay you are frowning" Naruto was pulled away from his through and smiled softly "it's nothing Oniichan" Kutapika nods his head as he finds a cave and walks in putting Naruto down. Naruto just smiled and looked around the cave as he felt safer which wasn't normally since he did technically have a apartment back in Konoha, Kurapika just smiles and then leaves the cave to find food and some firewood, when Naruto saw him leave he decided to take the time to go and talk to Kyuubi or as Naruto liked to call him Kurama. Naruto allowed himself to relax as he felt himself slip into his mindset and he walks over to the cage grinning before shouting " Kurama!" Kurama open his eyes before turning to look at Naruto and he smiles " will kit what do ya want this time". Naruto smirked as he started explain his day to Kurama and about how he had older which seems to shock Kurama. Kurama then asked still in shock " Kit you telling me there's another you but older" Naruto nodded his head and just answered simply "that's what i just said didn't I" Kurama still couldn't believe there was older Naruto then he felt his blood boil before he growled " why did he show up now after all of these years" Naruto fall quiet since he was wondering the same thing.


	4. Give me answers!

"" = talking

= means thinking

*the characters of hunter x hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and the characters of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic well have Yoai in it as well as dark themes and Naruto Character bashing so if you don't like it don't read it*

Naruto stays in his mindscape for a while until he heard Kurapika calling him, he says goodbye to Kurama and opens his eyes slowly and Kurapika noticed the hint of the ruby red colour in his eyes he sighed softly thinking that maybe something had happened with him and that demon sealed inside of him. Naruto seem to know what his brother was thinking because he turn his head to his brother and asked "tell me big brother why did you only ever show yourself now after all of these years" Kurapika eyes widen and he seem to be involviding Naruto eyes which seem to have made Naruto very angry as he demands for an answer form his brother "Answer me Oniisan, why now.. Why did you come back now?" Kurapika just kept looking down he wasn't ready to tell Naruto that his family clan was completely destroyed and that everyone had died, Kurapika just looks at him and says "please Naruto right now isn't the time for you to know what had happen to our family" Naruto eyes seem to just brighten and Kurapika can already tell that his brother was mad and it seems whatever he says next can either send Naruto into a rage or calm him down. Kurapika pressed his lips together and sighs " Alright Naruto i well tell you one thing but you must promise me that you won't go into rage at all coast" Naruto just nodded his head then he pulls his knees and rest his head on his knees listening to what his brother had to say " Naruto you come from a very long heritage our mother was Uzumaki and your mother carried the nine tailed demon before you and our father was from the Kuruta clan. They were both very strong and loving people but then your mother fall pregnant with you and our father feared that the clan would do something to you so he and mother left me behind and set off to the village you where with to give birth to you" Naruto looked at his brother he sense a strong wave of sadness coming from him and thought to himself he must have wanted to go with them so that he can be by my side Kurapika then continue " when they left that was the last time I saw from them that was until you were born, when you were about to be born father sent for me to be with you and so i stayed by your side until you were born but then something happen…" Naruto answered " Kurama attacked the village but he didn't mean too he was forced to do it by a mask man" Kurapika nodded his head and then whispered "that wasn't all our clan was attacked and i was sent to help fight alongside them i was forced to leave you mother and father alone, by the time the fight was over i heard news that father and mother died but i never heard anything about you i feared the worst and so i never went to find you i had decided to focus my skills on finding the people that took everything away from me" Naruto saw Kurapika eyes glow red and he sensed the angrier him his voice so Naruto did what any little brother would have done he went and hugged his brother and growled " I will fight with you brother i will destroy the people that has given us so much pain" Kurapika seem to smile at this and hugged his brother back before whispering "don't worry dear brother we will destroy them all and our clan alongside mother and father can rest in peace, now i also believe it's time for bed we need to wake up early tomorrow to make it to town to catch a boat" Naruto nodded as he snuggled into his brother arms and soon falls asleep when Kurapika was sure his brother was asleep and that there was danger he too closed his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry not an update am going to be honst with you guys right now my main focus atm is with my studies and i'm going through alot atm in real life which has coursed me to loss motivation to write anything. I'm also having a hard time trying to find the possion to keep up this story because as of now i feel like my idea for this story is just not good and i'm fearful that i would get backlash from writting anymore. So for anyone wondering what's going to happen to this story as of now am not sure i might a) Drop this story all together or have someone take over or b) coutine with the story. Again guys am really sorry after seeing how many people enjoy this story i feel like a big jerk for doing this to you guys.

Again am turly sorry,

Cairo Silver


	6. A new Friend

**Bold** = Naruto and Kurama are talking

 _Italic= Naruto thinking_

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi what i do own is my OC who well show up later on in the story*

The sound of the birds singing felled the air and Naruto slowly open his eyes and turn his head to see his older brother beside him and for some reason he felt safe and a warm smile slowly form on his face, Kurama seem to have noticed this and said " **Kit you seem more happy am glad** " Naruto blush and answered back with " **Shut up you damn fox** " this in the process made Kurama laugh and Naruto just growled in annoyance but even though his annoyed he couldn't help but smile and Kurama thought to himself ever so quietly _maybe his brother is what Kit needs_ little did Kurama know that after everything the villagers have done to him Naruto had lost trust in people and he absolutely hates Konohagakure with a passion . Kurapika slowly woke up and sees Naruto still by his side and a warm smile form on his lips as he had thought for sure that Naruto must hate him for not being there to help him sooner, Naruto seems to sense what his older brother was thinking because he looked up said " Oneesan i don't blame you for not being there for me i understand why and i will never leave your side we well go through this together" Kurapika couldn't help but almost cry at the response he was happy that Naruto had decided to stay by his side no matter what, Naruto smiled softly before standing up "Oneesan we properly should go before we miss the boat" Kurapika nodded his head as he sits up and grabs there things before walking out of the cave and leaving. Naruto follow behind him smiling as they walked towards the town, Kurapika noticed that his little brother seem to be in a good mood which surprised him a lot considering what he has gone through while he was living in Konohagakure. Kurapika wasn't sure where ever he should ask his brother about his happy mood or let it slide in case he ruins it for him, Naruto seem to sense his brother confusion so he decided to answer him " am just glad am with you and i hope to become stronger so that i can prove everyone in the village wrong" Kurapika smiled and chuckled softly not answering his brother as they continued to walked towards the village. When they arrived Naruto took this chance to explore while Kurapika went to find out about the boat they need to bored, while Naruto was walking through the busy streets he spotted a stage and there were people cheering and crowding around at first he thought it was best to ignore it but then he noticed a boy who must have been around his age carrying a fishing rod, this spiked Naruto interest in him and decided to try and get close to him as possible. The young boy was looking straight at the stage and didn't seem to have noticed Naruto trying to reach him and watch him but before Naruto could even speak Gon had decided to try out the challenge himself. Naruto watched as the young boy faced the challenge and he won, Naruto was going to walk off when he heard a yell " Wait for me" this made Naruto stop and there in front of him stood the boy he was following. Naruto smiled softly and asked " Can i help you with anything?" Gon shocked his head and took Naruto hand which in return made him feel uncomfortable but had decided to lay off it since he didn't want the younger male to feel bad or think that it was his fault. Gon and Naruto started walking in the direction of the ship the two seem to have spent there time talking and laughing as they enjoyed each other company that was of course until Gon bumped into his best friend Leorio, Leorio saw the blond haired male and seemed eager to talk to him Naruto of course just kept his mouth shut until he heard someone call his name turning his head he saw Kurapika running towards him. Gon looked at Naruto then turn to look Kurapika he was surprised to see they looked somewhat similar but there was something about Kurapika that made him feel more relaxed then he was when he was with Naruto. Kurapika frowned when he saw Leorio and Gon starting beside his precious little brother that he had decided to question them "Who are you and what are you doing with my little brother" Gon was about to answer until he replayed the question in his head and shouted " Little brother!" before Naruto could say anything he heard laughter and he sighed mentally knowing that Kurama must have woken up, Naruto growled softly " **you're awake you damn fox"** Kurma still couldn't stop laughing before answering back " **Yah i am kit, this kid is so cute maybe you should mate him"** Naruto made a digested look on his face before answering back " **You gotta be kidding me I would never do that I mean yes he's my type"** Kurma just smirked and before Kurma could answer back Naruto was thrown out of his mindscape and back to reality with Gon standing extremely close to him and saying in such an innocent tone of voice " You okay" Naruto face turn bright red which didn't go unnoticed by his older brother and Gon friend Leorio. Gon grew worried and panicked he quickly run to Leorio asking him " What's wrong with him his face is so red" Leorio turned to look at Kurapika and Kurapika just smirks before replying to the young male " don't worry he's not sick it's something else but you are still little young to realise it " Gon become confused about what was said but he was glad that Naruto was okay and nothing bad will happen to him. Naruto finally calmed down and started to make his way onto the boat followed by his older brother Kurapika. Gon watched Naruto and he felt his heart beat faster then normal he wasn't sure why and he come to conclusion that he might just be extremely excited for the adventure and hardship up ahead.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto walks onto the boat to see many others around but he didn't care all he wanted was to relax and maybe one day return to village to prove to them that they were wrong about him being a demon and about him being weak. He goes and sits on the railing of the boat as it leaves the port his older brother thought it would be best to allow him to be by himself to think since he needed it more then him. Kurapika keeps thinking about that night the night he saved his younger brother he wonders what would have happened if he didn't arrive on time to save. The thoughts made him so angry that his eyes started to glow, Naruto turn to his brother and quickly runs over to him and hugs him tightly saying " big brother am okay now am here " Kurapika smiled softly as he hugs him back and then Naruto spots Gon and once again he feels his heart race and of course he hears laughter and Naruto growled " **what you laughing at furball"** Kurama was still laughing before answering back " **kit why won't you tell him how you feel"** Naruto sighed softly and answers back with such honesty that it made even Kurama shock and pity the young boy " **because what if he doesn't feel the same way or worse what if he does and then founds out about you and starts treating me like how the villagers treated me"** Kurama felt saddened the villagers of Konoha did a very bad number on him that now his precious kit is too afraid to tell the boy he likes that he loves him.

As Naruto sits next to his brother and peeks out at Gon every now and then, Kurapika noticed the look of distress in his brother and felt bad for him so he gently tapped his shoulders and said softly " Naru why don't you go and talk to him" Naruto looked shocked that his older brother would even suggest that and he said and whispers " I can't " Kurapika was confused and wanted to find out why but at the same time he was scared that if he pushed too hard, then his brother would grow to hate him so he decided it was better to stay silent.

Gon looked up and turn to see Naruto staring right back at him, this causes him to blush and he turn pink he couldn't help but wonder what was going through the blond boys head he was quiet and seem to avoid him Gon thought that the boy might just not like him which caused him to be sad as he didn't know what he did to make the blond hate him or even dislike him, Kurapika noticed the upset look upon Gon face but before he can say anything he noticed that the clouds have become bigger and darker and just as he thought the weather turn for the worse.

Everyone started shouting and run to make there way to the bottom of the deck so that they can stay dry and safe Kurapika couldn't help but notice that Naruto kept looking at Gon as if wanting to make sure that he was okay and wasn't hurt, Kurapika sighed and just pushed Naruto towards Gon. Naruto almost trips and bumps into a man with glasses, the man turned to Naruto and started yelling and fighting with each other and Gon of course noticed this and quickly walks over trying to calm them both down Naruto thinking that Gon was against him as he seemed to try and calm the man much more than him and this caused him to snap at Go, as he finally finished snapping at him Naruto realised what he said and saw the tears that flow down his face Naruto panic and he tried to calm him down but was stopped by the man who glared at him and told him to leave Gon alone.

As Naruto looked down he listen to the man and walked off back towards his older brother he heard the man shouts at Gon not to chase after him to Naruto surprised Gons hands had wrapped around him and he whispered softly to Naruto " please don't hate me Naru" Naruto stopped when he heard Gon call him Naru it was like an angel singing he turned around and looked at Gon before wrapping his arms around Gon and whispering " am sorry Gon i never meant to hurt you." Gon just smiled and nodded his head and answered " I know Naru" as the too got lost in the moment they didn't notice the looks they were getting or the captain trying to get there attention as the two boys were making things really awkward for everyone. Kurapika sighs as he walks to his brother and taps his shoulder saying "Little brother am happy for you but the captain wants to talk" the boys stopped what they were doing and turn there attention to the captain.

The captain just sighs as he explains to everyone that they are almost there disentation and this got everyone excited even Gon, Naruto just smiled and was ready to prove to people that he wasn't the weak idiot boy that everyone thought he was and he was going to prove to everyone that he is strong and he well show them his strength. As the captain told everyone it was now safe to go back up the boys quickly run together as they wanted to spend as much time together before the hunter exams, the two boys smiled as they looked at the ocean and they could see the beautiful city form the boat Gon got excited and said " Naru look we're almost there" Naruto just smiled and nodded his head before saying "Yes we are almost there" Gon couldn't help but ask Naruto questions for example what he thought would be part of the hunter exams and if it was going to be easy or hard. Naruto just smiled and told Gon that he didn't know and that they needed to wait and see when they arrive.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bold** = Naruto and Kurama are talking

 _Italic= Naruto thinking_

*I do not own the rights for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto I also do not own the rights for Hunter x Hunter that goes to Yoshihiro Togashi what I do own is my OC who will show up later on in the story and this hint on some gay relationships and later on have some lemons mostly MxM action so please if you don't like it you may skip it or just stop reading*

The boat comes to stop and Naruto waited for Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio on the streets as he watched the busy streets he smiled softly not believing that he finally managed to escape the hard life he had before, as he smiled softly he heard Kurapika calling him and telling him that they need to go off and find the place where the hunter exams are being held. Naruto nodded his head and said his goodbyes to Gon as Gon said he wanted to take some time to look around before heading off to the exams, Naruto noticed that his older brother had already walked off before him and he sighed as he runs after his brother shouting at him to wait, Kurapika just smirked as he walked faster in hopes that his little brother would get the hint and go with Gon instead of following him to the exams.

Naruto frowned he didn't know why his brother is walking this fast and why his brother isn't stopping to wait for him and he groaned when he realized that his brother was no longer in sight, Naruto couldn't believe that his brother would leave him alone but then he heard a familiar laugh and Naruto sighed before saying " **What's so funny Kurama?"** Kurama didn't stop laughing before answering back " **Naruto you must be blind if you don't know what your brother is trying to do"** Naruto growled softly before he shouted at Kurama " **Tell me right now Kurama I don't have time for one of your silly games"** Kurama just sighed and he was getting rather annoyed at how stupid Naruto was and he answered back with the same attitude he was feeling " **Naruto your brother wants you to go with Gon and spend time with him,''** Naruto blinked as he wondered why his brother would do such a thing before it clicked in his that his older brother was trying to get Naruto closer to Gon.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness that his brother was trying to help him but he also felt a bit mad that his own brother didn't bother to ask him how he felt about this but of course he knew that it was too late to find his brother so he decided to go and find Gon instead, as he walked around he managed to finally find Gon and to his shock Gon was actually trying to find him as and Gon spent their time trying to find the exam until Naruto remembered what the captain of the boat said and he quickly turns to Gon before saying " Gon do you remember what the captain said to us when we got off the boat?" Gon turn to Naruto and nodded his head before answering him and saying " of course I do he told us to head to the tree'' Naruto nodded before telling Gon that they should start heading towards that tree, Gon nodded happily and they started to walk off but not before Naruto bumped into his older brother and Leorio talking among themselves.

Naruto walked over to his older brother and told him that he and Gon were going to head towards the big tree, Kurapika looked at his brother with a questionable look and he could hear Leorio say that the map pointed to another direction of where the exams were going to be. Naruto shouted back and told Leorio that he could stay if he wishes but he and Gon were still going to head towards the tree. Leorio sighed and was about to say something else but saw that Naruto and Gon had already started to walk off and to his dismay so did Kurapika, he thought long and hard and sit down near the busy streets until he thought better than to do this alone and started chasing after them.

Naruto smirked when he saw Leorio run after them and he didn't stop teasing him about it until they come across what looked like an abandoned village Leorio made his concerns known until Naruto said " this place is filled with people Leorio" Leorio turn to looked at Naruto in shock before he heard Kurapika say " Naruto right don't you hear the sound of breathing everywhere" Leorio was going to say something else until Gon cut in and said " and the sound of cloth scraping too," Leorio tried his best to listen to what they were talking about and got annoyed before saying he was just a normal guy and therefore couldn't hear anything that they where talking about. Kurapika told Leorio to be quiet and he quickly turned around to see a group of people walking towards them, Naruto looked at them closely and the first thing he took note of was the mask that people wore but also the old lady leading them.

He could hear the old lady said something about them being interesting before she shouted something about a quiz with two answers and she started explaining to them that if they want to make it to the tree they first have to succeeded in getting out of the village as the other paths could lead to danger and Naruto frowned after she said that because the last thing he wanted was to see Gon get hurt, he zoned out for a couple of seconds before heard her saying that they must answer the question she had within 5 seconds. Naruto sighed and asked her " so what happens if we fail to answer correctly" the old lady smirked and said if they failed they can't enter the hunter exam which was something Naruto didn't want to happen and he could tell that the others felt the same way, Naruto was about to say something again until he heard a guy come up to them and mock them and said that he would go first and take the quiz before them.

Naruto growled softly but was stopped by Gon and Gon told him to calm down, Naruto sighed and nodded his head as he didn't want to upset his precious cinnamon bun. As he watched the guy answer and told that he could go on Naruto noticed the anger building up in Leorio and he heard the old lady say if they will accept the quiz and Naruto was going to reply but he heard the old lady already say the question and he saw that Leorio was going to hurt the old lady so he quickly interfere with his older brother and shouted at Leorio to calm down, Naruto then said " Leorio we already one we give her the right answer" Leorio looked at him with suspicion so he went on to tell Leorio that the right answer as silence and Leorio quickly shouted " but that guy he was told to go" Naruto just facepalmed himself and he could hear his older brother sigh heavily before telling Leorio that the guy screamed and was most likely eaten as the path he walked on wasn't even the right path. Leorio just looked at them in shock while the old lady told them that there was only one path and she got the mask people to open up the fake wall and she told them to get through and that it will take 2 hours to get to the top. Leorio looked down and told the old lady that he owe her an apology and Naruto just smiled when the lady told him that he would be a good hunter, Naruto turn to walk until he heard Gon say that there would come a day where he would have to make that kinda decision and Naruto looked at him with a deep sadness because he thought the same way and deep down he knew that there could be a time where he and Gon as well as his older brother and Leorio walked a whole different path from each other.


	9. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


End file.
